


Familial Familiarity

by Kimurni



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: (Similarly this is set pre-ORAS), (This was all I could think about the whole event), Bad Parent Lusamine (Pokemon), Bad parents bonding, Family Ties event, Gen, Lusamine written based on the games (because I haven't finished the SM pokespe arc yet), Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimurni/pseuds/Kimurni
Summary: Lusamine didn't want to be dragged into this family tournament by her worthless runaway children.But at least once she was there she was able to find someone who understands her.
Relationships: Lusamine & Norman
Kudos: 15





	Familial Familiarity

Lusamine lay draped across a bench, trying to at least be beautiful in her boredom.

Of course Lillie had to go find some worthless “family bonding” event on Pasio. Lusamine had always considered coming to the artificial island, of course, but this was not how she had intended.

It’s not like there was much to be done about it. Lillie had even roped Gladion into it, and until Lusamine could convince everyone she had “turned over a new leaf” she wouldn’t be able to reclaim the company. Unfortunately, at the moment this meant smiling and acting like she was perfectly happy to participate in a pokemon tournament with her hideous children.

Her children were a short ways away, talking with some other brats she vaguely recognized from Alola. She didn’t care enough to remember who they were, but they weren’t unfamiliar, like most of the people around here.

For example, she thought, noting a pair that was arguing a short ways away, that boy.

His fashion sense wasn’t as bad as most of the people on this island. She stared at him, trying to make sense of it. Why did she like it?

Not that his good taste made him less of a child. He seemed to shout a final word, and stalked away from the man Lusamine assumed was his father. The man watched him go, then, noticing her watching him, approached.

“Do you mind?” He said, gesturing to the other half of the bench.

“Was that yours?” She asked, ignoring the question.

Apparently it was enough of an answer for the man, who sat down, shaking his head.

“My son, Ruby,” He explained. “He’s got it in his head that that outfit will help him fight somehow. He’s always getting hung up on things like that, all those contests.”

“It wasn’t hideous,” Lusamine shrugged, “unlike most of the outfits I’ve seen here.”

“It’s entirely impractical,” The man insisted, “I don’t see why everyone is so excited about, what are they? Sygna Suits?”

It clicked into place in her mind. Sygna suits were outfits made by a designer on the island, meant to resemble a pokemon. She was positive that boy’s had been made for a milotic.

“Good taste,” She muttered appreciatively.

The man didn’t seem to care if she was engaging. He continued venting.

“We’re supposed to be in this tournament, sorting things out. But he just doesn’t care about battles.” The man glared in the direction his son had gone as he went on, “which is fine, if he would just say so instead of running away!”

Lusamine was suddenly interested.

“He sounds like my own children,” She said, carefully refraining from adding the word “wretched”.

He looked at her curiously, and she explained, “Both of them ran away from home, one after the other. Off on some stupid, pointless journey. All they did was cause trouble for everyone.”

“That sounds like him,” The man nodded. “What is it with children running away from home?”

“You’d think they’d appreciate their parents more,” Lusamine agreed. Now she glared at her own children, taking care neither were looking her way.

“We only want what’s best for them,” The man said, frustrated. He shook his head, then extended a hand to her, “I’m Norman, by the way. A gym leader in Hoenn.”

“I’m Lusamine, president of the Aether Foundation.”

“Ah, the Aether Foundation,” Norman said approvingly. “We appreciated your help after the legendary disaster.”

“Of course, that’s what we’re here for!” Lusamine said, slipping right back into president-mode. “I hope your region has made a full recovery.”

“Well we’re back up enough that we can afford to try to connect with our children,” Norman said.

“Unfortunately, children are very difficult,” Lusamine said. She gestured to the pair talking to the boy with green hair. “Those are mine.”

“He looks older,” Norman observed.

“Gladion is thirteen, Lillie eleven.”

“Ruby’s eleven too.”

“If they wouldn’t be bad influences on one another, I’d say we could introduce them,” Lusamine suggested. “But then, maybe we could get our sons to trade fashion senses and interests in battles.”

Norman laughed, “Please. That would be much easier.”

“Mother! Are you ready for sign-ups?”

The pair looked up to see Lillie waving at them. Lusamine rolled her eyes, and said farewell to Norman, then dragged herself up to follow Lillie to the front desk.

Ah, well. If she had to be trapped here, at least she now had someone to talk to.


End file.
